


Tears

by Crunching_Sounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Snape Lives, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunching_Sounds/pseuds/Crunching_Sounds
Summary: Dark glistening eyes opened slowly, barely seeing, as the Phoenix turned and took flight.





	Tears

Crimson feathers beat against the grey sky, sending hundreds of minuscule water droplets into a frenzy.

The dark water below lapped against the shore as it reflected the soft glow of the bird above.

Distant shouts of pain and fear were carried through the frigid air and down to the boathouse at the bottom of the slope as the phoenix perched on one of the ageing wooden beams.

With it's keen eyes, the bird quickly found what it was looking for.

The dark figure lay in a heap against a low window down below, dark red liquid splattered on the glass behind him.

With an aura of elegance, the Phoenix swooped down from it's perch and landed beside the deathly pale man, studying his form.

The man could have been mistaken for dead, though the bird knew he wasn’t completely gone, yet.

Slowly the Phoenix leant over the wounds on the man’s neck and began to weep softly, salty tears fell from it’s eyes and landed on the tear in the flesh.

There was a quiet sizzling sound that followed, although the silence of the boathouse increased the noise by tenfold.

Venom seeped out from the gash as the skin slowly began to knit back together.

Blinking the remaining tears away, the Phoenix crooned softly, backing away from it's patient.

Dark glistening eyes slowly opened, barely seeing, as the Phoenix turned and took flight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour I'm so sorry.
> 
> May re-write someday.


End file.
